


University of Happily ever after

by sailorjade125



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 18:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorjade125/pseuds/sailorjade125
Summary: this is what happens when the Disney princesses and they're supporting characters go to an American university.





	University of Happily ever after

Freshman weekend   
Ariel pov.

When moving into college Ariel assumed that it wouldn't take too much time with all her siblings and dad but, nope even after putting all her stuff away. It took another hour for Dad to stop lecturing her about safety. Like, she knows going to college can be dangerous but, after the same lecture, it just gets annoying. Oh well, She thinks they're gone time to go have fun and learn. of course. Looking around her dorm, She thought to herself "now that I'm free what do I do know?"

"Well, you could help me with my stuff," called the girl that just came inside.

"Oh crap, I said that out loud didn't I," I replied as I walked over to help her with her boxes. She was tall with blonde hair tied into a ponytail. Ariel helped her bags and put them onto her desk. She saw the girl's blue hazel and smile. 

"Thanks, You must Ariel, I'm Ella. How are you?" She asked. As Ariel watched Ella put her stuff away, she noticed that Ella bring a lot of. She had only brought what Ella had to, unlike ariel who practically bought her bedroom with her. 

"Yeah, I'm good. So are u a new freshman like me? I'm studying anthropology" Ariel questioned. 

As Ella put her clothes in her dresser. She looked at Ariel with her long wavy red hair and bright green eyes. She was good foot shorter than herself. With long legs and a thin curvy body. She replied "Yes, This is first-year though I'm studying political science. Hey once I'm done with unpacking do you want to go to the dining hall with me?"

"Yeah, that sounds cool," Ariel answered with energy. As Ella unpacked, Ariel look at her phone "Do u think we'll have time before our floor meeting with the Ra tonight?" 

"We should be okay since we have a couple of hours before the meeting with the Ra," Ella answered with a huff as she got up to go out the door. "Ready Ariel?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting my id card for the dining hall," Ariel affirmed as she walked out the door as Ella closed the door. Ariel and Ella walked down the hall to the elevators.


End file.
